Dalam Kenangan
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Ronin tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan hal yang selalu ingin diucapkannya kepada sosok itu. Dan kini, semuanya akan terkubur di dalam kenangannya akan Tara yang tidak akan pernah bisa diucapkannya. Fanfiksi pendek dari sudut pandang Ronin mengenai Tara. OS.


**Disclaimer**: Epic based on William Joyce's children book The Leaf Men and the Good Bugs belongs to 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Dalam Kenangan**

Ronin menyadari bahwa ia adalah prajurit yang kaku. Ia adalah manusia daun yang keras kepala, serius, dan jarang tersenyum sehingga membuat banyak prajurit segan padanya. Seperti itulah selama ini ia tumbuh. Ronin dibesarkan untuk menjadi prajurit yang nantinya akan melindungi para manusia daun yang lain. Bukan hanya itu, tugasnya yang terpenting adalah melindungi sang ratu.

Queen Tara...

Ratu yang cantik dan begitu baik hati. Ramah dan mengagumkan. Ronin bahkan sangat yakin tidak ada satu pun makhluk hutan tidak ada yang tidak menyukai sang Ratu—tentu saja Boggan tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Semua orang mencintai dan memuja sang ratu. Itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Ronin sudah mengenal Tara sejak lama, bahkan ketika wanita itu belum menjadi ratu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana masa kecil yang mereka lewatkan bersama. Tidak ada satu hari pun dimana Ronin tidak terlihat bersama wanita itu. Tidak satu hari pun Ronin tidak melihat senyum terkembang di wajah itu. Terkadang pula Ronin berpikir jika sepertinya tidak ada masalah apapun yang akan membuat senyum itu menghilang.

Senyum Tara sudah seperti setetes air di musim panas baginya—menyejukkan dengan caranya sendiri. Hanya dengan melihat sudut bibir itu terangkat dan sorot mata itu melembut, Ronin selalu merasakan dirinya menjadi optimis. Keberadaan Tara adalah sesuatu yang selalu disyukuri olehnya. Hanya sang ratu yang lebih mengenalnya dibandingkan siapapun. Hanya Tara yang mampu membuatnya keluar dari kepompong yang melindunginya selama ini.

Tara tetaplah Tara. Itulah bagaimana kedua matanya memandang. Walau pada akhirnya Tara terpilih menjadi ratu, pandangan tersebut tidaklah berubah. Sosok itu akan selalu sama di matanya.

Dan Ronin pun memutuskan bersumpah akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi wanita itu.

Bukan hanya karena Tara adalah ratu mereka—pelindung hutan bagi makhluk-makhluk di dalamnya—namun karena wanita itu adalah sahabatnya, teman masa kecilnya, dan... sosok yang berarti di dalam juga tidak ragu jika harus mengorbankan dirinya demi keselamatan Tara.

Setiap saat dan setiap waktu, Ronin hanya mencurahkan dirinya melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk melindungi hutan dan sang ratu. Tidak ada satu hal kecil pun yang dapat mencuri perhatiannya atas pekerjaannya—tidak juga ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjadi penjaga sekaligus guru Nod. Perlu usaha dan kerja keras baginya untuk mencapai posisinya sekarang dan ia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Walau tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun—bahkan termasuk Tara—ia merasa puas dengan hasil tersebut. Puas bahwa keinginan terbesarnya sudah tercapai.

Puas bahwa ia bisa melindungi sosok itu.

"... Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah memilih pewaris, Ratuku?" Ronin tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk bertanya. Seperti biasa, sang ratu melemparkan senyum ke arahnya. Tatapan mata itu melembut sebelum tertawa.

"Oh, Ronin... tugasku belum selesai walau aku sudah memilih pewaris," sang Ratu berkata, berjalan di antara kuncup-kuncup bunga. Ronin selalu merasa adalah sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan ketika Tara melakukan sesuatu dengan sihirnya. "Aku perlu mendidiknya untuk menjadi seorang ratu yang seharusnya. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan. Kau masih mau berada di sisiku, bukan?"

Ronin tentu tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tentu, Ratuku. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," jawabnya, tidak lepas menatap sang ratu namun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangan begitu menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Tapi terkadang, semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Ronin hanyalah manusia daun; makhluk yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kekuatan hutan. Ia juga bukanlah makhluk yang bisa menggunakan sihir atau melakukan keajaiban seperti Tara sehingga membuatnya terkadang tidak berdaya atas apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Ronin sudah menduga bahwa para Boggan akan melakukan sesuatu ketika prosesi pemilihan pewaris. Boggan selalu berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan hutan. Ia bahkan mengerahkan lebih banyak prajurit untuk mengawasi sekeliling—tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada sang ratu.

Hanya saja, walau sekeras apapun usahanya, tidak semua yang dilakukannya berhasil. Semaksimal apapun itu, pasti ada satu hal yang tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Kedua matanya melebar sempurna. Wajah yang selalu memperlihatkan keseriusan mendadak menjadi terkejut. Waktu di sekitarnya seolah berhenti. Ia terdiam di atas tunggangannya seperti seluruh tubuhnya menolak untuk memberikan reaksi, menyaksikan tubuh Tara terlepas dari dekapannya—melayang di udara dan terjatuh.

Kilat dan halilintar di sekelilingnya tidak lagi diperhatikan. Ronin tidak akan bisa melupakan bagaimana senyum di wajah itu menghilang dengan cepat. Ia bagai kehilangan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Separuh jiwanya seolah melesak ingin pergi dari dalam dirinya.

Sesak. Dadanya seolah penuh akan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Ia merasa seluruh emosinya bercampur menjadi satu ketika melihat sosok yang kini didekapnya dengan erat.

Ronin tidak mengerti. Ia tidak berhenti berpikir mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Semua seharusnya baik-baik saja. Tara akan memilih pewaris lalu mereka akan kembali dalam keadaan baik. Tidak seperti ini. Tidak—

Tara... oh, Tara.

Kedua matanya menatap sang ratu. Ronin mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti mengapa Tara masih bisa tersenyum walau sedang terluka. Senyum itu seperti menyuruhnya untuk jangan bersedih. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tara seperti berkata lewat senyum itu. Ia ingin memercayai kata-kata tersebut, namun mengapa terasa sulit?

Didekapnya dengan erat tubuh tersebut. Emosi di dalam dirinya memuncah keluar menyaksikan tubuh itu berlahan menjadi memudar. Kehangatan samar yang dirasakannya dari tubuh Tara perlahan menghilang. Sensasi dingin seperti menusuk dirinya hingga ke bagian paling dalam.

Tidak! Ronin berteriak di dalam dirinya menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh Tara menghilang sepenuhnya di dalam cahaya berkilau sebelum terbawa oleh angin yang bertiup lembut, meninggalkan bercak hitam legam di atas rumput. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Seluruh tenaganya menguap dengan cepat.

Ronin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, bergelut dalam duka yang diyakininya tidak akan sembuh dengan sekejap mata. Mengapa semuanya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat? Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan kata perpisahan. Ia belum mengatakan hal yang selalu ingin diucapkannya kepada sosok itu. Kata-kata yang selama ini ia pilih dikuburkan jauh di dalam hatinya.

Bahwa ia mencintainya—mencintai Tara.

Selamanya.

Dan semua itu kini hanya akan terkubur di dalam kenangannya akan Tara tanpa pernah bisa diucapkannya dengan lantang.

**THE END**

Hullo! Babad alas saya di fandom ini dan semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih banyak karena mau mampir dan maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam fanfiksi ini. review/concrit akan diterima dengan senang hati =)

**~Nesh**


End file.
